


All is Fair in Love and Snow

by Taupefox59



Series: Who Needs Love (When There's Southern Comfort) [3]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: ...More fluff, Fluff, Plenty of references to cats, Snow and Smooches, Snowball Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's snowing in London. It would be terrible not to take advantage of it!</p><p>Follow up to 'Who Needs Love When There's Southern Comfort'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is Fair in Love and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, so if you catch anything, please let me know! Con/crit always welcome!

Ross had been spending a lot of time reading. Jim’s wealth kept them more than set for finances, even if he hadn’t had his own family’s trust fund. His first attempts at university had been disastrous. Since then, he’d taken a few courses on geology, but he’d been thinking of getting into politics. He enjoyed his work as bartender, but he wasn’t sure if he was willing to make it his life career. This led to long, fairly aimless afternoons spent on the internet browsing for *something* and hoping to feel some sort of spark.

The stony grey sky outside the windows created the perfect atmosphere for wearing warm socks and staying indoors. He curled up happily on the couch, a mug of hot coffee on the table beside him and once again started scrolling through lists of free online classes. The flat was pleasantly empty. Andrew was at the apartment with Verity (as he so often was these days) and Jim was out at his bar. It was a friendly kind of empty though. A peace in silence, with none of the tense anxiety of loneliness that had plagued him for so long. This wa a comfortable solitude, and Ross took advantage of it. He was half-tucked in to the blanket that usually lived on the back of the couch. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been trawling through the vast wonders of the internet when he heard the key at the lock.

Jim entered the flat grinning, voice filled with delighted enthusiasm. ‘Ross!’

‘Mmm?’ He said, not looking up from his laptop.

‘Have you looked outside?’

Ross frowned and looked out the window. ‘It’s still foggy?’ He said tentatively.

‘No! Ross, It’s _snowing!_ ’

Ross blanched. It wasn’t that snow didn’t sound appealing, it’s just that he was so very comfortable and warm. Snow meant moving, and more than that, snow meant *cold* and *wet*. Ross made a noncommittal noise and turned back to his laptop.

‘Oh, come on, Ross!’

‘Jim, I’m busy.’

‘It’s the internet. It’ll still be there.’

‘Jim!’ Ross said, letting his frustration bleed into  his tone.

‘Right. Sorry. I know that you’re busy.’

Ross sighed and looked up from his computer. ‘I love you.’

Jim smiled gently. ‘I love you too.’

‘This really isn’t important.’ Ross said.

Jim frowned. ‘It is.’ He walked into the room, to close the distance between them. ‘I know you’ve been looking for something. It’s important to you, so it is important.’

The corner of Ross’s mouth lifted into a half-smile. He reached out and grabbed Jim’s cold fingers, tugging until he could drop a kiss on the back of Jim’s hand. ‘It’s okay.’

‘Come outside with me?’

Ross pouted. ‘It’s cold!’

‘That is literally the entire reason why humanity invented coats. I happen to know you have one.’

‘It also happens to be the entire reason why humanity has evolved to the point where we live in cozy, temperature-controlled flats.’ Ross said, clearly unimpressed with Jim’s reasoning.

Jim pulled his hands back and crouched down, putting on a high, simpering voice. ‘Here, kitty kitty!’

Ross glared. ‘I swear to fuck, Jim-’

‘I still have the catnip video.’ Jim reminded him.

‘I hate you so much.’

‘You do not.’

‘Do _too_.’ Ross said, but he kept his voice quiet enough that hopefully Jim wouldn’t hear it. Louder, he said, ‘Look, I don’t care. I’m not going out.’

‘Ross, it’s _snowing_.’

‘It’s cold.’

‘It’s snowing, Ross! We live in London!’

‘Which is why I’m perfectly content to stay _inside_ , where it is warm and not get slush shoved down the back of my jacket!’

‘You really are a cat.’

Ross glared.

‘Prove me wrong, cat-boy.’

‘You know how we’re having this conversation?’

‘Because you won’t come outside?’

‘Because I _am not a cat anymore!_ ’

‘No, because instead you’re just a wet blanket.’

‘I would be a *dry* blanket, thank you much.’

Jim decided it was time to change tactics. He waggled an eyebrow and pitched his voice low. ‘What if I promise to warm you up  after?’ he asked lasciviously.

Ross barked out a laugh. ‘Are you serious? Did you really just use that line on me?’

Jim pouted. Ross only laughed harder. The laughter faded when both of their phones went off simultaneously. They shared a perplexed look before checking their messages.

It was a group text from Verity, not only to the boys but also to Demelza and Coral. It was a challenge that no one could resist: three against three snowball fight in the park. Jim grinned wickedly and started typing.

‘Jim! What are you doing?’

Jim only looked up when he had finished his flurry of typing. Ross’s phone buzzed. He checked the screen. Jim had send out an amendment. ‘Couple against couple. Loser buys drinks.’

‘You know we’re going to lose.’ Ross said.

Jim stared. ‘I’m sorry, have you met anyone more competitive than us?’

‘ _Yes!’_  Ross said emphatically. ‘Against Verity and Andrew we’d maybe have a chance, but against Demelza and Coral?’

Jim paused, and realization dawned. ‘We’re going to get destroyed.’

Ross nodded solemnly. ‘Completely fucking obliterated, so thanks for that.’ He then tucked the blanket more snuggly around his feet.

Jim stared. ‘Wait, what are you doing?’

‘I didn’t sign up for anything.’

‘You’re going to leave me alone?’ Jim’s eyes widened and his voice was tragic.

Ross glared. ‘I should. Do you see what you get us into?’

Jim smiled back. ‘Only the most fun you’re going to have all week.’

Ross sighed. ‘Fine. When are we meeting them?’

Their phones buzzed again. This time it was an expletive-filled text from Coral, telling them all in no spare detail how much pain they would all be in for, once they arrived at the park.

Ross read the text then sprang up from the couch. ‘We need to get there *now*.’

Jim looked confused at the change. ‘What?’

Ross regarded him steadily. ‘The longer they’re there alone, the longer they have to *plot*.

‘Shit’. Fear and understanding washed over Jim’s face. ‘Shit. Get your stuff on! Fuck, now! We gotta go!’

 

Ross flew around the flat gathering his gear, and the two of them were out the door moments later. They decided to skip public transport, knowing that the lines would probably be longer than the walk. Or, more correctly, the run. They were both red-faced and panting by the time they arrived at the park. They knew it was worth it though when they saw Demelza and Coral were only just then arriving.

They traded grins. They were going to lose, but they were going down fighting.

‘Do we wait for Verity and Andrew?’ Coral asked.

Demelza grinned wickedly. ‘One should never declare war without expecting a prompt response.’

Jim looked nervously at Ross, who simply smiled, his dark eyes unreadable. ‘So be it.’ He said.

The next thing Jim knew he was being dragged by the scarf back into the tees.

‘You need to make a fort, *now*.’ Ross said. ‘I’m going to find us more troops.’

‘You’re what?’

‘I’ve got this!’ Ross said, before running back. Jim stared after him for a few seconds, before he started piling up snow and building snowballs. Jim didn’t see Ross trading frantic texts with Andrew and Verity about forming an alliance. Nor did Jim see Ross put on his most charming grin and start recruiting other groups of park-goers into the battle.

 

The war started slowly enough. It didn’t take long for Verity and Demelza to find Jim’s tiny fort. He had managed to dodge most of their snowballs, but they’d managed to take his fort. Ross had appeared, but it was too late to save anything. Only, after Ross called for Jim to retreat, a crew of teenagers had stormed over the hill, all furiously pelting snowballs at the two women.

Demelza and Coral retreated back to the trees, but Jim had seen the fire in their eyes.

So had the teenagers. Everyone quickly regrouped, because they knew they were in for trouble.

‘Fuck shit! Did you see the look on her face? She’s gonna murder us for sure!’

‘Jim, this is Nichelle.’ Ross nodded at the woman who’d just spoken. ‘Nichelle, this is Jim.’ He paused, and then continued his introductions. ‘And James, Dan, Amanda, and Sammy. Did I get that right?’ The group nodded in general consensus. ‘Right so. We’re still going to lose, but I think maybe this will even the playing field a bit.’

James wound his scarf tighter around his neck. ‘I know you told us we were going to lose, but I didn’t believe you ‘till I saw it. Where did you find those two?’

‘From whatever planet Wonder Woman comes from, for sure!’ Dan said, nodding.

‘Wonder Woman doesn’t come from a planet.’ Amanda said ‘She’s from Themyscira. It’s a dimension not a planet.’

Ross held up his hand for a high-five from her. ‘You’re officially my favourite.’

‘Hey!’ Jim protested. Ross just grinned at him and shrugged.

‘We’re getting sidetracked!’ Sammy reminded them. ‘How are we going to not get our asses kicked by the two of them?’

Ross grinned and turned to the group. ‘Can any of you climb trees?’

  
  


It wound up being a massive battle. The two sides were already deeply entrenched when Andrew and Verity showed up. The teens had taken to the trees, but Demelza and Coral had quickly realized that if they shook the trees, the amount of snow that would fall from the branches would quickly have the air-support climbing back to the ground. Ross had a good eye, and a strong arm to match, but he had nothing on the speed and agility of Demelza. It was Coral who was the true danger though. She had a tactical mind, and she wasn’t afraid to be devious. Demelza and Coral had seen Ross’s tactic of pulling in additional troops, and gone one step farther, recruiting some of the hoards of children in the park. Coral had led them all into a courageous charge, throwing unpacked handfuls of snow wildly at anything that moved.

Team Marvel (because apparently no one from the DC universe could defeat a pair of Amazons) had no choice but to surrender, unwilling to fight back against small children. In the end, Verity and Andrew declared themselves winners, as the only two who hadn’t resorted to breaking the rules of snowball warfare.

Unfortunately, the only way to convince Demelza and Coral not to call for a grudge match, was a two-on-two sudden death match. The boys lost. Spectacularly. There was no mercy, as snow went flying. Slush was flung into faces, and shoved down the backs of coats, ground into hair and pushed into boots.

It was only when all four of them were pink-faced, shivering, and wet enough to look as though they’d just crawled out of a shower that Jim and Ross finally admitted defeat. They were sopping and wet, and found it impossible to keep from smiling.

‘Next time I invite your for a snowball fight, are you going to tell me it’s better to stay on the couch?’ Jim asked.

Ross gave a fake glare. ‘You can gloat, or you can kiss me.’

Jim grinned, ‘As if that’s even a choice!’ He stepped into Ross’s space and locked their mouths together. Their lips were cold, but the kiss was enough to warm them both.

**Author's Note:**

> For fun, a chat, or the occaisional video of an adorable black cat, come check out [my tumblr](http://taupefox59.tumblr.com/) tumblr!


End file.
